1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elastic lamp structure for an interface socket, and more particularly to a clamp structure with a one-sided block frame to prevent the wire clamp of an interface socket from sliding off as the wire clamp is being locked or released.
2. Prior Art
A computer is connected to peripheral equipment by plugging an interface plug into an interface socket. However, that connection can easily fall apart or become disengaged by an external force, causing communications to be interrupted. Therefore, a clamp structure was derived, as shown in FIG. 5 and FIG. 6, which takes advantage of hanging an elastic clamp B made of bent wire on a pair of projecting triangularly-shaped lugs A1 on the interface socket A. The clamps engage the gripping notches C1 formed on the interface plug C, to lock them together as the interface plug C is plugged into the interface socket A. Because the open end of the gripping notch C1 is smaller than the corresponding portion of clamp B, the wire clamp B is pressed into the open gripping notch, the clamp being slid into the gripping notch C1. As a result, both free ends of the wire of the clamp B slide out from the projecting lugs A1 of the interface socket. That results in the interface plug C being free from retaining.
An improved design, shown in FIG. 7 and FIG. 8, has the free ends of the clamp wire B pressed flat to form a flat block B1. The flat block B1 extends between two sides of the wire, at the tip end, for blocking the back side of the projecting lug Al to prevent the end from being withdrawn outwardly. Although that arrangement can solve the problem of unhitching of the clamp B, it creates another problem. As a result of the flat block B1 extending from both sides of the wire, when the clamp B is pivoted on them, one side of the flat block B1 may wedge against the surface of the base plate of the interface socket A to add friction to the rotation of the wire clamp and hinder the operation thereof.